dc_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien Morningstar
History Origin A Cursed Child Heir to The Throne Prince Lucien Powers & Abilities Powers Archangel-Hybrid Physiology: As the offspring of a Fallen Archangel and a human, Lucien possesses great levels of supernatural power.'' * ''Wings: Lucien, like his father, has a pair of large angelic wings. However, due to his human side, Lucien is capable of concealing his wings so that they're invisible to the human eye when he wants to in order to blend in.'' ** ''Flight: Lucien is able to fly at great speeds through the use of his wings.'' * ''Magic: Lucien is able to access mystical forces and manipulate them in any way he sees fit. The full extent of his magical potential remains to be seen but is likely above his father's.'' ** ''Energy Projection: Lucien is not only able to project magical energy, but use his own magic to conjure other types as well and control them in a plethora of ways.'' ** ''Psychokinesis: The ability to manipulate and rearrange matter. Lucien is incredibly talented in the use of this power. His upper psychokinetic limit is of 50, which can be enhanced for an undefined period of time through unknown means.'' * ''Necromancy: He possesses the ability to summon spirits of the deceased, demons and summon the dead to do his bidding. This can be used as a form of divination by asking the dead for information that he might've missed. Like his father, he's able to choose the final destination of someone's soul, though his power over them is not as powerful.'' * ''Dimensional Travel: Lucien is capable of using his power to tear rifts in reality. Lucien can travel through these portals himself or send other people through them.'' * ''Superhuman Physiology: Lucien's own physiology is on a superhuman level.'' ** ''Superhuman Speed:' Lucien has displayed blinding levels of speed. He's capable of circling the planet before his image leaves others' eyes. ** Superhuman Stamina: '''Lucien is able to function without sleep or food, and can exert himself at peak capacity for various weeks before the fatigue begins to impair him. ** ''Superhuman Strength: Lucien is said to be strong enough to throw someone into orbit.'' * ''Reality Warping: Lucien can alter reality at will. He's able to manipulate and external forces to his desire and create things out of thin air. As of now, this ability is limited within a few miles, and it is highly possible that once he reaches the height of his power, this ability will expand to even greater scales.'' ** ''Matter Absorption: Lucien is capable of absorbing matter.'' * ''Cosmic Awareness: Lucien is aware of the workings of the universe, and can detect anomalies and occurrences on a universal scale.'' ** ''Clairvoyance: Lucien is able to gain information on an object, person, location and physical event through a form of extrasensory perception. He is capable of visualizing a great number of events taking place in the present at once.'' * ''Thermokinesis: Lucien is capable of controlling the temperature of not only objects but beings and areas as well, causing them to "burn as hot as the Sun" or be "as cold as the infinite void of space" through pure willpower.'' ** ''Thermal Blast: Lucien can create blasts of flames and ice at will.'' ** ''Pyrokinesis: Lucien is capable of manipulating and creating fire and holy fire for a variety of purposes.'' *** ''Incineration: Lucien can incinerate beings with his flames.'' ** ''Dimensional Travel: By focusing his flames, Lucien can open portals to Hell.'' ** ''Cryokinesis: Lucien can create and manipulate ice and frost particles to the lowest of temperatures with no struggle.'' * ''Immortality: Lucien is functionally immortal and cannot die by ordinary means. He doesn't suffer from the ravages of time and doesn't seem to age beyond his prime.'' * ''Invulnerability: Lucien is impervious to most- if not all forms of harm. The only beings capable of causing any permanent harm to him are his father and The Presence.'' ** ''Superhuman Durability: Lucien can withstand an immense variety of attacks without any damage done to his body.'' ''Abilities Limitations Strength Level Weaknesses